


Rock the Casbah

by LaurelNymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri au week, M/M, rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelNymph/pseuds/LaurelNymph
Summary: The guitar notes blasting through the air, the screams of fans bursting from the crowd, the pyrotechnics exploding in time to the rock… This was Levi’s life.And it was about to get shaken up with just one backstage pass issued to one Eren Jaeger.





	Rock the Casbah

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 3, Band/Idol AU.

The guitar notes blasting through the air, the screams of fans bursting from the crowd, the pyrotechnics exploding in time to the rock… This was Levi’s life.

“I LOVE YOU JEEEEEEEAAAAAAN!” a scantily-clad girl screamed before hurling her bra onstage like Clayton Kershaw. It hit Jean Kirstein full in the face. As he smirked at the crowd and kissed the lacy thing, Levi fought back a gag.

Thank _fuck_ he was just a lowly roadie and not lead singer, like Jean. He would have had a breakdown if something that germ-ridden came flying at his face.

The anonymity of being a simple bodyguard had its perks. Like getting to eat the from the same caterer’s table as the rock stars. That was some good shit.

Another loud scream of “JEEEEEAAAAN!” alerted him to the fan trying to hop the fence to get closer to the stage. Levi just took one step to the left and stared her down. Wisely, the fan set both feet back on the ground and slunk away. That was the moment the crowd parted around her like the Red Sea and Levi was suddenly assaulted with visions of milk and honey in the form of the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life.

Long brown hair was escaping its tie, swaying with the rhythm of his dancing. Huge green eyes shone as he sang along to the chorus. His abs moved like he was starring in a Bowflex infomercial as his shirt rode up.

In short, he was ridiculously hot.

It was a crying shame when Jean went backstage for a costume change and Mr. Milk-and-Honey stopped dancing. But then the motherfucker looked over in his direction and smiled. Fucking smiled. Oh, he was gone. Head over heels gone. Probably at least ten zealous fans could have slipped past Levi in that moment.

Crackling from his headset drew him back to Earth.

“Levi, it’s Jean. Grab that green-eyed guy in the front, the hot one with the ponytail, and bring him backstage.”

This was the part of the job Levi could do without. Wrangling groupies for the band was hard on his ears what with all the excited screaming. He scanned the crowd pressed up against the security fence, looking for one with green eyes and a ponytail. There was Mr. Milk-and-Honey, then there was…

There was…

Aw, fuck.

Seriously? Of all the people in the stadium tonight, Jean could literally have any one of them, and he had to pick Mr. Milk-and-Honey?

He had the worst fucking luck.

Levi let himself have a moment before he beckoned Milk-and-Honey over.

“Is everything ok?” Milk-and-Honey asked when he was in Levi’s hearing range. His gorgeous eyes were wide and this close up he could see what a great jawline he had.

Fuck, he couldn’t do this. Maybe Jean wouldn’t notice if he just sent someone else instead? That girl who’d hit him in face with her bra was pretty impressive.

But Levi got good pay with the band and Jean had let him fill in for the bassist that one time Marco was half-dead from food poisoning, so he forced the words out.

“Come backstage after the show.”

Ugh, the excited look that took over Milk-and-Honey’s face just killed him. This was probably the first and only time in years that Levi wished his career in rock hadn’t crumbled after high school.

For some reason, Milk-and-Honey apparently felt like rubbing salt in Levi’s wounds because after confirming he would be coming backstage, he didn’t move back to his spot from earlier. Instead, he was still inexplicably hanging around Levi. As Jean came back onstage, Milk-and-Honey said, “I’m Eren, by the way.”

Which made it a hell of a lot harder to let his fantasy die, now that there was a name to put to the beauty. Eren was still looking at him for some reason. Oh right.

“Levi.”

The next few minutes were awkward as fuck. Eren wasn’t dancing anymore, he didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the concert, and he was still looking at Levi. What the fuck? He’d introduced himself, the hell did he want now? Then it hit him.

“You don’t have to wait here. Just come back after the show’s over.”

A weird look came onto Eren’s face. He almost looked…disappointed? Or was he just confused? Jean had requested him personally, he wasn’t going to lose his chance if he went back to enjoying the concert. Clearly, Eren had never been picked up at a show before. Kinda surprising, given, you know, his whole face. And body.

Levi tried again to end the awkwardness, “Don’t worry, there’s no way I’ll forget you, you’ll still get to go backstage if you leave and come back.”

“Uh, okay.” Eren offered him a weak smile before he slowly walked away.

Well that was fucking weird.

Groupies didn’t usually respond like that. Levi was more used to screams of delight that would bust his eardrums, not someone looking almost like they didn’t even want to go backstage and fuck their favorite rock star. Whatever. Levi didn’t have time to worry about it when another fan tried to climb the fence.

After three encores, the concert finally ended. A couple of ballsy people tried to bullshit their way backstage without a pass, but most of the fans slowly filtered out of the stadium. Levi had sent the last wannabe-gatecrasher packing when there he was again, Eren.

Fuck, his heart sank at the sight of him coming over to be seduced by Jean. What did Levi even do in some past life to deserved this kind of punishment?

“I’m here,” Eren announced. He bit his lip, looking nervous for the first time since Levi had laid eyes on him tonight. Goddammit, why did he have to be so cute?

Levi turned around so he wouldn’t have to see Eren get excited when he unhooked the rope leading back stage and said, “Follow me.”

He walked Eren through the maze of hallways that led to the dressing rooms. At first Eren was completely silent, which was kind of a relief. He could focus his mind on something else. Anything else.

“Sooo, you’re here every night?”

Nope. Of course he couldn’t catch a break. That didn’t happen to him.

“Yep.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, it’s fun.” Eren didn’t respond. A stupid urge to at least try to impress Eren overtook Levi and he blurted out, “I got to take over for bass one night when Marco was sick.”

“Well hello there!”

And there was Jean, sexily leaning up against the wall like the douche that he was, ready for his conquest. Eren looked happy when he saw the rock star appear and fuck it all, Levi couldn’t watch this.

It felt pathetic as fuck to just walk away without even saying anything, but there wasn’t much else he could bring himself to do.

* * *

The next day, Levi needed twice as much tea as usual to get himself in working shape. Sleep was always a challenge for him. Doubly so in a tour bus. He’d slept even less last night after seeing Jean emerge from his dressing room looking like the cat that got the cream.

Levi tried to put the whole shitstorm out of his mind. When it came down to it, really, Eren was just one guy. There were literally millions more out there. This shouldn’t be causing him some existential crisis bullshit.

At least keeping the eager fans at bay occupied his thoughts.

It was about midway through the night’s show that he saw Eren again. Except this time, he had a lanyard draped around his neck with a backstage pass hanging from it.

He must have been a damn good lay if Jean had given him a pass to come back.

Which was an extremely unhelpful thing to be thinking right now. It took a lot of willpower to not to look in Eren’s direction for the rest of the night, but Levi managed it. Only until once again, the concert was over and Eren was standing in front of him waiting to be let backstage.

“Hi Levi,” Eren said with a little wave. Levi was surprised he remembered his name.

He just had to be cute _and_ nice.

Then he heard a voice say, “Who’s this?”

Okay, now this was a weird development. Eren had a girl with him this time. A pretty Asian woman who was wearing a red scarf even though it was August along with a matching backstage pass.

“I told you about him, the one I met last night,” Eren said. The woman raised an eyebrow.

“This is Levi?”

The fuck, why had they been talking about him? He was sure Eren had way more interesting things to mention about last night than the random roadie who’d led him to Jean.

He snapped back to attention when he realized Eren had just said his name again. “This is my sister, Mikasa!”

Brother and sister at the same time? Jesus fucking Christ, Jean had clearly been famous too long. His tastes were getting outrageous. Weird as it was, Levi was still getting paid to do this. So he led the siblings backstage. Jean brightened up like a kid on Christmas when he saw the two of them.

Surprisingly, Mikasa went off with Jean alone while Eren hung back. The fuck? Several minutes of silence passed before curiosity got the best of him.

“You’re not going with them?”

Eren shook his head, “Nah, I already met him last night. Mikasa can have her turn.”

What the fuck was up with this family? Levi didn’t have any siblings but he was pretty sure it was not normal for them to be so casual about fucking the same guy. And talking about turns like Jean was some kinda dildo? Maybe he’d actually dodged a bullet with Eren.

“Plus I’m not really a huge fan.”

_…What the fuck?_

Eren kept talking. “I mean, I like his music, but I mostly came on the tour for Mikasa’s sake. She just broke up with her girlfriend and she already had the whole trip planned. I didn’t want her to waste a ticket.”

“If you’re not even his fan then why did you fuck him?”

Eren’s face turned bright red. Well. Levi had never been known for his sensitivity. Or his ability to talk about normal human subjects.

“I didn’t sleep with him!” Eren stammered. “I just asked for a backstage pass for Mikasa! She couldn’t make it to last night’s concert and I wanted to make sure she could meet him. She needs it right now.”

That explained a lot.

It also made Levi feel like clicking his heels in joy. So Eren wasn’t into Jean! What a relief! He probably still didn’t have a chance with Eren, but at least he wasn’t into Jean. That was something. He would take his victories where he could find them, dammit.

The sound of the dressing room door opening interrupted them. A beaming Mikasa practically skipped out of the room, now wearing a T-shirt with Jean’s face plastered on it and clutching an autographed CD.

“Looks like I gotta go,” Eren said. Mikasa stood by his side, giving him a pointed look that Levi didn’t understand. “Uh, listen. We still have tickets for tomorrow. And. Uh. What time do you get off work?”

“Usually 1:00 AM. Why?”

Eren was slowly turning red and Mikasa shot him an exasperated look. What?

“We could get coffee.”

Levi understood _that_. And rest of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Eren trying to stick close to him, remembering his name, and apparently talking about him to other people. His social awkwardness had prevented him from picking up on the clues before, but now he got it. His heart fluttered.

“Yeah,” was the only thing Levi was capable of getting out of his mouth. It was practically unbelievable. Eren was interested in _him_ , even when Jean Kirstein himself had been putting the moves on him. If it weren’t for the fact that he never slept, Levi would have wondered if he was dreaming. But the physical sensation of Eren placing a piece of paper into his hands proved that this was real.

“Here’s my number. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

The two siblings waved and left. Levi could only stare at the cell number in shock.

“Nice, Levi!” It was Jean, peeking over his shoulder. Oh right. They were still backstage with a lot of people hanging around. Hange was flashing him a thumbs up from the sound mixer. “Looks like we both got lucky tonight!” There was a scrap of paper in Jean’s hand too, apparently Mikasa’s number. “You can leave early tomorrow, good luck.”

“Thanks.” For a lot of things. Levi entered Eren’s phone number in his contacts, then started looking up coffee places near the stadium where tomorrow night’s concert would be held. 


End file.
